


Dimples

by Ricksbowlegs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, pwp smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricksbowlegs/pseuds/Ricksbowlegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl discovers something interesting about Rick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaroonCamaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/gifts).



> Just a short thingy for the amazing MaroonCamaro for giving me the idea with her lovely fic Pineapples & Dimples. 
> 
> Yeah, I'm lousy at titles, but please, try to ignore it. Hope you guys enjoy! :D

Wrapping broad hands around the leader’s hips for leverage, Daryl thrust in and out of the warm channel in a slow, steady pace that always had Rick becoming extremely quiet and languid; only soft moans and pants would come out of his mouth and he’d rest his upper body on the bed, leaving his ass up in the air for Daryl to do as he pleased with it. 

It was nice of course, having Rick all pliant and docile like that, and he knew damn well how much the leader needed to completely let go, but today had been a fairly relaxed day for the younger man— hell, a whole damn week of just playing with Judith and Carl and lounging in their Alexandrian home fancy couches— so this was Rick just being a lazy ass wanting Daryl to do all the work, something the hunter didn’t have a problem with at all, but right now, he was in the mood for a more responsive partner.

“Fallin’ asleep on me now, Grimes? Ain’t ma’ dick enough no more?” he teased and slowly ran two fingers from the nape of Rick’s neck down to the small of his back, smirking to himself as the action made the leader arch up his back.

“Huh?” Rick huffed in confusion, voice thick with lust.

Daryl snorted at the ineloquent response then looked down to the place where their bodies met and at the stretched opening around his dick as it slid in and out of the tight sheath. A jolt of pleasure traveled from the base of his spine to his dick at the sight, so he sped up his pace, purposely keeping the angle just away from the man’s prostate.

“C’mon, Grimes, show me what ya got,” he prompted, patting the leader’s side as he thrust in and out of him. “Ain’t no fun in fuckin’ a rag doll.”

Rick merely responded by lifting his ass a bit more and groaning louder.

“That all ya got?” Daryl teased and smirking, he placed both his thumbs on the twin dents on each side of the base of the man’s spine and pressed down on them lightly. The reaction was immediate and Rick lifted his head up to moan Daryl’s name loudly while arching his back downward. 

And he added a bit more pressure.

“Fuck, Daryl!” Rick gasped as a wave of tingling, electric pleasure spread throughout his pelvic area and he arched his back upward while gripping the bed covers with force. “Fuck.” 

In all honesty, that was the reason why Daryl had started with the lazy pace. After the reaction it provoked adding just the right amount of pressure on the small indentations on the small of Rick’s back a few nights back, then again the night before, he’d wanted to taste his theory that Rick had sensitive dimples, and by the looks of it, he was yet to be proved wrong. 

“Ya like that, huh? Ya like that, baby?” he grunted, caressing Rick’s sides lovingly for a moment as he stayed buried inside him, enjoying the feeling of the younger man eagerly squirming for more. 

“Shit, Daryl, do that again, please,” Rick begged huskily, pushing back on the archer’s cock to make him move again and do whatever else it was he was doing to make him feel so good.

“As ya wish, sweetheart,” Daryl cooed and sliding out almost completely, he slamming back in at the same time as he briefly pressed his thumbs on the cute dimples again. This time, he kept his thumbs pressing down on them, drawing tiny circles into them as he sped up his pace.

Tightly gripping the comforter, Rick mewled and squirmed as the hunter complied with his request; his senses clouding out as a powerful orgasm started building up inside him. “Gonna cum, Daryl,” he moaned, hanging on the edge of fucking oblivion at the intense pleasure Daryl was working his body through. He even tried to grab his cock, something the hunter had specifically told him not to do.

“Told ya not t’ touch yerself,” Daryl warned as Rick’s hand attempted to reach for his leaky cock. “Want ya t’ come on ma’ cock only.”

“Wanna cum,” Rick moaned, pushing his ass back and trying to follow his cock as he slid out almost completely. “Please, make me come.”

“That’s it, baby, come fer me, darlin’,” the archer encouraged as he pulled out and pushed back in harder and faster, over and over again until he felt his own orgasm approaching.

Rick whimpered, greedily clenching down on the archer’s throbbing erection. 

“Fuck, Baby!” Daryl moaned as the tightness around him increased and pressed down on the dimples one last time. 

It was all Rick needed to come hard against his belly, groaning and burying his face against the comforter.

Daryl tried to thrust in a couple more times when Rick’s passage gripped him almost painfully during his orgasm, but it all was too much and that coiling tension forming deep in his belly released abruptly and he came hard and deep inside Rick.

Gently pulling out, he let himself collapse on the spot beside his worn out lover.

“That was fucking amazing, Daryl,” Rick panted, running a hand over his sweaty forehead and damp curls. 

“Ya liked it, huh?” 

“How do you do it…work me like that?” he asked, worming closer to Daryl so that they were face to face. “I never—” Rick said then hesitated, breaking eye contact as memories of Lori came flooding back. Flicking his eyes up to meet the archer’s, he spoke again choosing his words carefully. “Before… it never felt so good.”

“Let’s say I got the right tool,” Daryl said smirking, keeping it light to bring the leader’s mind back from the painful past.

Rick stared at him curiously before his mouth curved up in a sweet smile. “You’re keepin’ somethin’ from me.”

He nodded reaching out to place a hand on the dip of Rick’s waist, squeezing it lightly. “And I ain’t tellin’ ya, so don’t push it. S’ ma’ lil' secret.”

Rick frowned. “You’re seriously not tellin’ me?”

Daryl shook his head. “Nope.”

“You’re gonna tell me,” the leader said in a demanding tone. 

“Man, I said I wasn’t,” he gruffed. “Stop tryina gettin’ it outta me n’ just enjoy it.”

Rick sighed in defeat, putting on a cute pout. “Fine.”

“Good. That way ya know m’ the only one who can make ya feel this good. Don’t want ya runnin’ off with sum’ other guy,” Daryl teased then leaned closer to kiss the younger man’s plump lips.

Rick scoffed when their lips parted. “Think I’d do that?” 

“Not if ya want me t’ keep makin’ ya feel so good.”

“You can be a real smug, you knew that, Dixon?” the leader observed with a smirk, reaching out to trace his fingers up and down his bicep seductively. “But I like it,” Rick smiled, “it’s almost as if you knew somethin’ about my body that I don’t…although it’d be nice if—”

“I ain’t tellin’ ya,” the archer said simply.

“Fine,” Rick huffed and rolled on the bed until he had his back turned on Daryl. 

Daryl just snorted; eyes falling on the pretty dimples just above Rick’s bum and wondered if he’d get the same delicious reaction if he dipped his tongue in them. 

_Maybe he could eat out of them as well…_

Shaking the thoughts that were making his spent cock twitch, Daryl followed the younger man until his front was pressed against the smooth back and his mouth was close to the man’s ear. 

“Love ya,” he whispered.

“Love you too,” Rick grunted, as if the fact irritated him. Daryl smirked, shaking his head as he wrapped his arm around the leader and snuggled against his warmth.

“Night, sweetheart,” he said lovingly and closed his eyes, making a mental note to steal some chocolate from the pantry the next day before unconsciousness claimed him.


End file.
